The Daughter of White
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: Oneshot. Haku's POV. Based on the song "Daughter of White" of "Story of Evil" series. Taken from scene 4 until end on the original PV. RnR?


A/N:

nYahoo~ ketemu lagi dengan author galau, Shu! *wut?

Ah, jangan hiraukan yang di atas~ Anyway, oneshot kali ini sebenarnya karya saya yang udah lama, tapi baru berani dipublish sekarang setelah mengalami reparasi disana dan disini dan dimana-mana~ *krik

Saya mulai dengan author's note dulu, buat menjelaskan beberapa hal. Oke,? Adegan di fanfic ini diambil mulai dari dari scene 4 original PV "Shiro no Musume" atau "The Daughter of White". Buat yang belum liat PV-nya, mungkin bakal agak bingung kali ya? *woy

Pokoknya saya anjurkan(?) nonton PV-nya dulu. Nama kerajaan dan nama aslinya si Aku no Musume diambil dari novel "Story of Evil" yang semua disclaimer nya bakal tertulis di bawah author's note ini *slapped

Semua kritik dan saran, bisa lewat review atau PM. Karena saya memang lagi butuh perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik(?), yang pedes-pedes juga diterima kok… Buat yang nungguin karya saya yang lain, yang belum selesai, harap ditunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi ya *kicked

Nggak ada yang nunggu? Oke. Enjoy yang ini aja~

xXx_xXx

"**The Daughter of White"**

**Fanfiction by matryoshka-shu**

**Shiro no Musume song and novel © mothy/Akuno-P**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

xXx_xXx

Sang "Daughter of Evil" yang dulu berkuasa, sekarang hanyalah legenda. Tahtanya runtuh di tangan para revolusioner yang mematahkan mahkota emas dan membakar istananya. Membawanya ke guillotine—teror yang dulu dimilikinya, yang sekarang digunakan untuk mengakhiri pemerintahannya. Merenggut nyawanya, bagaikan pribahasa lama; senjata makan tuan.

Ironis, memang. Namun menurutku itu bahkan tidak setimpal dengan puluhan—tidak, hingga ratusan nyawa yang terenggut karena perintah-perintah egoisnya. Dari semua nama yang wafat, mengapa hanya satu…satu yang paling kusesali harus pergi.

"Maafkan aku karena tetap hidup, Miku…"

Miku… Teman berharga yang membuatku bersemangat menjalani hidupku, yang sebelumnya terbuang sia-sia sebelum bertemu dengannya. Miku… Hati yang lembut itu, akan lebih berharga jika dibandingkan dengan aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Miku… Miku… Jika bisa, aku ingin menggantikan tempatmu! Mengulang masa lalu di malam itu, biar aku saja yang tertusuk belati prajurit dari kerajaan tiran Lucifenia itu!

Atau setidaknya, biarkan aku mati bersamamu…juga seluruh gadis berambut hijau yang terbunuh di malam itu.

"Kalau saja warna rambutku tidak seperti ini... Atau mungkin…aku memang dikutuk, ya?" bisikku miris, pada diriku sendiri. Aku berjalan di tempat yang ramai, tetapi rasanya aku sendiri di ruang hampa. Yang terdengar hanya suara di dalam kepalaku, yang terlihat hanya sosokku sendiri.

Aku terus saja berjalan sambil melamun, sambil membawa dua buah keranjang berisi bahan makanan di kedua tanganku. Berjalan pulang menuju gereja yang bersedia menampungku. Tempat kedua yang bisa kusebut sebagai 'rumah' setelah sebelumnya…

Ah, aku mengingat dia lagi… Miku, dan toko yang kami miliki dulu, sebelum ikut dihancurkan di malam pembantaian di kota Elphegort ini.

Mungkin aku tidak akan tersadar kalau tidak mendengar suara gaduh tepat di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, melihat seorang anak remaja—entah pria atau wanita—terjatuh setelah ditabrak seseorang yang kemudian malah memakinya. Padahal lututnya sampai terluka, tetapi kenapa dia tidak membalas pria itu? Kenapa dia diam saja? Dan…kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?

Dia terus saja terduduk di sana, dengan pandangan kosong. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor, namun begitu kuperhatikan, aku bisa melihat kalau ternyata ia adalah gadis cantik dengan kulit yang begitu terawat. Namun kenapa tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri?

Rasanya aku harus bertindak. Kubawa dua keranjang belanjaan di satu tangan dan kutarik lengan anak itu dengan tangan satunya, membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Berdirilah. Mari kubantu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, bengkak dan merah. Layaknya habis menangis. Jika benar, ia pasti menangis hebat.

"Baik sekali dirimu…"

Bukankah orang normal biasanya akan berterima kasih sebelum memuji? Ah…kejadian ini rasanya seperti déjà vu. Menerima predikat sebagai 'orang baik' dari gadis yang baru saja kutolong.

Tanganku yang masih memegang lengannya merasakan tubuh anak ini gemetar hebat. Dan dia terus saja menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Dapatkah aku meninggalkannya sendirian di kerumunan ini? Oh, Tuhan… Aku tak tega!

"Ikutlah denganku," ucapku kemudian.

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Untuk merawat lukamu."

"Aku…terluka?"

"Lututmu."

Seperti orang yang baru tersadar, gadis itu memperhatikan lututnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar tidak sadar lututnya terluka?

"Terasa sakit, kan? Biarkan aku merawatnya."

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Masih mengenggam tangannya, kutuntun ia ke gereja tempatku tinggal. Dia tidak bicara apapun. Tidak memprotes orang asing yang sedang membawanya entah kemana. Dalam hati aku bersyukur akulah yang membawa gadis ini, bukannya orang sembarangan yang bisa memanfaatkannya sesuka hati.

"Gereja?" Rin terhenti dan mendongak melihat bangunan gereja yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Au biarawati di sini. Ayo," kubawa Rin masuk ke kamarku dan kurawat dia disana.

"Seluruh tubuh dan bajumumu kotor. Mandilah sebentar. Akan kucarikan baju ganti untukmu," ucapku setelah membersihkan lukanya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kuantarkan dia sampai ke kamar mandi, dan kuberikan sebuah handuk padanya. Setelah itu aku pergi mencarikan baju ganti untuknya, lalu kembali menungunya di luar kamar mandi sambil melamun.

Aku begitu penasaran dengan asal-usul gadis yang baru 'kupungut' ini. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor, namun wajahnya sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih dan rambutnya sepertinya halus, meskipun diikat sembarangan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini, tetapi jubah coklat yang dipakainya sangat mirip dengan milik orang yang merengut nyawa Miku. Mungkinkah dia dari Lucifenia?

Ah… Dadaku selalu terasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Mungkinkan gadis itu berasal dari negeri itu? Dan apa mungkin dia kehilangan seseorang dalam perang revolusi? Aku benar-benar penasaran, apa yang membuat seorang gadis cantik berekspresi sangat kacau seperti itu?

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Gadis itu keluar dengan memakai handuk. Rambut pirangnya basah terurai, malah membuat kecantikan wajahnya terlihat makin jelas. Kuberikan pakaian ganti untuknya lalu kusuruh dia menyusulku ke dapur setelah dia selesai menganti baju di kamarku.

Aku masih dalam proses memasak ketika gadis itu menghampiriku. Dengan pakaian yang kuberikan padanya, yang ternyata cukup pas di badannya.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Sepertinya aku kasar sekali belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rin," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Santai saja, Rin. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Haku."

"Baik. Terima kasih telah menolongku sebanyak ini. Nanti aku akan mencuci pakaianku, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Aku diam saja dan melanjutkan memasak. Gadis itu juga terdiam. Setelah masakanku jadi baru aku bicara lagi.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau kelihatan lemas."

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Aku sudah terlanjur memasak untukmu. Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti terbuang percuma."

Memaksa dengan cara halus. Rin akhirnya duduk menghadap meja makan. Kuhidangkan makanan di meja makan lalu ikut duduk di seberang Rin. Gadis itu menatapku dan kuminta agar dia memakan makanannya.

Rin pun mencoba makan sesendok dengan ragu-ragu, namun diteruskannya dengan memakannya lahap. Meskipun agak malu-malu, dia berani meminta tambahan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tambahan makanan di piringnya. Dia makan banyak seperti orang jalanan yang baru bertemu makanan setelah berhari-hari hidup dengan perut kosong. Namun tata cara makannya sangat bagus. Dengan _table manner _seperti itu, aku ragu kalau selama ini dia hidup di jalanan.

Satu hal lagi yang kuperhatikan adalah sebuah _pocket watch_ yang diletakkannya di meja makan. Berkali-kali dia memandangi benda itu sambil makan. Mungkin miliknya yang sangat berharga.

Setelah selesai makan, Rin duduk diam di sana, sedangkan aku membereskan alat-alat makan yang kotor dari meja. Namun lagi-lagi, tidak ada yang bicara. Aku tidak tahan dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

"Kalau keadaanmu sudah baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tingallah dulu disini sebentar," akhirnya akulah yang memecah keheningan. Namun Rin makin menunduk.

"Pulang, ya…," ucapnya lemah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah keluargamu pasti khawatir mencarimu? Biar aku yang mengantar dan menjelaskan pada orangtuamu. Di mana rumahmu?"

Aku kaget ketika dia menyebutkan 'Lucifenia' ketika ditanya tentang tempat asalnya. Negeri tiran itu. Prediksiku sebelumnya ternyata terbukti benar.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?" Rin terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya aku menyinggung topik sensitif.

"Satu-satunya yang tersisa di keluargaku… Saudara kembar… Namanya Allen…" suara Rin bergetar. Aku tau dia menahan tangis, namun dia masih berusaha menjelaskan. Diambil dan digenggamnya _pocket watch _miliknya. Digenggam begitu erat.

"Guillotine…" kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Rin sebelum benar-benar menangis. Tanpa dia menjelaskan lebih detail pun aku bisa mengerti. Mungkin digerakkan oleh perasaan senasib, aku pun memeluknya. Aku benar-benar bisa memahaminya. Terpukul atas kehilangan orang yang disayangi.

Rin tidak menangis meraung-raung. Terisak tanpa suara, tetapi air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Kupeluk makin erat dan kuusap kepalanya, hingga akhirnya dia mulai tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau bisa tingal denganku," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak… Aku tidak bisa… Tidak boleh… Aku tidak…"

Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. "Aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu, Rin. Tetapi apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, terjadilah! Aku juga kehilangan seorang teman pada malam pembantaian itu, dan merasa bersalah karena suatu hal. Tapi menyesali hal itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya aku merelakannya pergi, menerima takdir."

"Sudah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan—menyesali apapun lagi. Kau bisa memulai baru lagi dan kita bisa menjadi seperti keluarga. Dan kau akan punya tempat yang bisa kau sebut 'rumah' lagi…"

Hei… Bagaimana caramu mendefinisikan kata 'rumah'? Kalau aku? Bagiku rumah adalah tempat untuk pulang. Dan 'keluarga'? Orang-orang yang senantiasa menunggumu untuk pulang.

Bagiku, kedua hal itu sangatlah berharga. Seberapa jauh kau pergi, kau punya tempat untuk pulang, dan akan ada orang yang menunggu dan selalu menerimamu di sana. Coba saja bayangkan jika kau tidak punya kedua hal itu. Kemana kau harus kembali?

Aku pernah kehilangan keduaya. Rasa sepi dan sendirian itu juga pernah kurasakan. Dan…oh, aku baru sadar betapa diriku sungguh munafik. Semua hal baik yang kulakukan untuknya adalah hal-hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan dari orang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, kan?

Rin tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Sebuah anggukan kecil dan isak bagian kedua kuangap sebagai jawaban paling tulus darinya.

Lagi-lagi seperti déjà vu. Hanya saja kali ini bukan aku yang menangis dipelukan seseorang. Mungkin ini juga sesuatu yang kupelajari darimu, Miku; menghangatkan hati orang lain. Dan sesuatu yang kuucapkan pada Rin adalah pelajaran yang juga kuambil dari gadis itu; melepaskan masa lalu tanpa meratapinya

"Terima kasih. Haku benar-benar orang yang baik…"

Ah… Déjà vu untuk yang ketiga kalinya…

-x-

"Brioche?" tanyaku heran ketika Rin memintaku untuk membuatkan kudapan untuknya.

Beberapa hari sejak Rin tinggal bersamaku, aku bisa melihat kalau ia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sama sekali. Rasa penasaranku pun makin menumpuk. Sayangnya dia belum bisa mengungkap masa lalunya padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mengajarinya hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Mencuci, memasak dan sebagainya. Untung saja dia anak yang bisa cepat belajar. Perlahan-lahan ia bisa melakukan semuanya.

"Iya. Haku bisa memasaknya? Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin tau cara pembuatannya."

"Aku bisa. Tapi, kenapa brioche?"

"Itu…makanan kesukaanku. Allen dulu sering membuatkannya untukku, dan sangat enak! Jadi…"

Mungkin Rin merasa jadi kekanakan sekali, meminta hal sesimpel itu sambil menunduk dan mengesek-gesekkan kakinya di lantai. Aku pun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisa kau beli bahan-bahannya dulu?"

Rin mengangguk mantap, matanya berbinar. Semenjak disini, dari hari ke hari aku mulai melihat perubahan sikapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai bisa tersenyum.

Aku pun menuliskan daftar belanjaan untuknya, memberinya sejumlah uang dan menunggunya kembali sambil membersihkan kapel. Setelah selesai, pandanganku menerawang ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Lalu aku tersenyum dan berdoa.

Kutautkan jemari tanganku dan menudukkan kepala. Khusyuk, dalam hati. Mendoakan arwah Miku yang telah tenang di sisi-Nya, mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depanku, juga Rin. Sebuah do'a yang naif dan egois, memang. Tapi selain kepada Tuhan, kepada siapa lagi kita bisa meminta dengan egois tanpa melihat realita seperti itu?

Selesai berdoa, aku tersenyum lagi, sambil mendonggak dan menghela nafas panjang. Damai. Sungguh damai. Hari-hari biasa seperti ini, yang tidak pernah terbayang akan kurasakan lagi setelah kehilangan sahabatku.

"Haku…" suara dari arah belakang membuatku berbalik.

"Rin, kau sudah kembali?"

Rin mengangguk. Kulihat dia membawa sebuah keranjang berisi bahan-bahan yang baru dibelinya. "Barusan kau berdoa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak menganggu, kok. Sekarang ayo kita buat kuenya."

Rin mengikutiku ke dapur, tapi sepertinya pikirannya entah ada di mana. Sambil terus memandangi salib besar di dinding kapel. Matanya terlihat sedih, mengingatkanku ketika pertama kali melihatnya saat jatuh di tengah kerumunan orang.

Tapi seperti biasa, dia tidak berkata apapun. Begitu juga aku. Hinga akhirnya kami selesai membuat brioche itu bersama-sama di dapur. Kuletakkan kue-kue itu di nampan dan kusajikan di meja. Asapnya mengepul, menandakan kue itu masih hangat. Rin duduk di depan meja, namun belum menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Hanya terus menatapnya, entah menunggu apa sebelum dia memakannya.

Aku juga tidak memakannya. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sebelum Rin memakannya duluan. Sambil menungunya, aku mencuci alat-alat dapur yang kami gunakan tadi. Hingga akhirnya lonceng gereja berbunyi. Sudah jam tiga sore

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa."

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Rin mengatakan kalimat itu—ekspresinya lah yang membuatku terdiam. Belum pernah kulihat dia tersenyum selembut itu. Begitu juga saat dia memakannya. Tidak ada komentar tentang rasa kue yang dibuatnya, dia terus memakannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

-x-

Malam harinya, saat aku baru kembali dari kota setelah memenuhi beberapa pekerjaan, aku merinding saat mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kapel. Sudah larut malam, siapa yang berdoa pada jam segini? Kuintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Rin?" bisikku sangat pelan. Untuk apa dia berdoa malam-malam begini? Dan tangisan itu… Isakan, suara yang bergetar, persis seperti saat dia bercerita tentang saudara kembarnya saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"Kehidupan baru. Bertemu orang yang benar-benar baik. Tuhan, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu! Bahkan akulah alasan orang baik itu kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Bukankah tetap ada fakta yang tidak bisa terhapus seberapapaun kita semua ingin melepaskan masa lalu?"

Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Mungkin ini adalah satu perbuatan dosa. Tidak seharusnya aku mendengarkan ini. Tapi, yang dia singgung dalam pengakuan tadi, itu aku, kan? Dan orang tersayangku, Miku, kan?

"Tuhan, bisakah kau putar ulang waktu kembali ke hari itu? Agar aku bisa mencegah Allen menggantikanku, membiarkan diriku ditangkap!"

Akh… Dadaku terasa sakit. Pusing… Kepalaku serasa berputar. Rin, apa maksudmu dengan semua kalimat itu?

"Biarkan aku saja yang mati di sana! Sebagai aku yang sebenarnya… Aku…"

Ah, bagaimana mungkin? Gadis itu sebenarnya…

"Aku ingin mati dipacung di guillotine, sebagai Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche!"

Aku no Musume…

Seketika sakit di dadaku makin menjadi. Tubuhku seperti dihantam tegangan listrik. Aku pergi dari sana dengan langkah kaki sehening mungkin sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Bagaimana ini? Semua memori di malam itu terulang lagi di dalam kepalaku.

Maafkan aku, Miku... Tuhan… Aku sudah gelap mata…

-x-

Seorang gadis berdiri sendirian. Jauh dari kota dan pelabuhan, di tepi pantai yang terasing. Gadis itu adalah Rin. Memakai jubah coklat yang hampir tidak pernah disentuhnya lagi, ia pergi ke tempat ini di sore hari.

Die mengenggam _pocket watch _kesayangannya, juga sebuah botol kaca. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan botol kaca itu, namun aku tau persis apa yang akan kulakukan dengan belati di tanganku.

Dari kejauhan pun dapat kulihat dia menitikkan air mata. Kenapa kau menangis, Rin? Kesedihan? Penyesalan? Bahkan dalam pengakuanmu semalam, kau bilang tidak ingin hidup lagi, kan? Bagaimana kalau kukabulkan itu, agar kau bisa kembali bersama-sama dengan kembaranmu? Sampaikan juga salamku pada Miku jika kau bertemu dengannya di alam sana, dan meminta maaflah dengan benar padanya.

Aku berada tepat di belakangnya, tapi sepertinya dai tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kuangkat kedua tanganku yang menggenggam belati tinggi-tinggi. Kuarahkan ke jantungnya dan…

Ah… Lonceng gereja berbunyi sangat kencang, terdengar hinga tempatku berdiri…

Maafkan aku…

-x-

Kubuang belati di tanganku ke pasir. Benda itu sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi. Sambil berjalan menjauh dari tepi pantai, berulang kali aku mengucapkan kata maaf dalam hati.

Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku memiliki hati yang begitu lemah. Bukankah kau yang mengajarkan aku untuk berhati lembut, membuang jauh-jauh rasa dendam dan kebencian. Namun sesaat tadi aku bisa dikuasai dan tunduk dalam pengaruh iblis dalam hatiku. Sungguh lemah…

Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk mati. Karena bukan aku yang berhak mencabut hak hidupmu. Namun dengan tidak membunuhmu, aku membiarkanmu hidup dalam penyesalan lebih lama lagi.

Aku benar-benar munafik. Bukannya aku juga masih harus terus hidup dengan mengangung beban? Aku, seorang gadis yang selalu sendirian, tidak punya siapa-siapa, kehilangan orang yang berharga dan penuh dosa. Rin adalah cerminan persis diriku. Jika dia adalah cerminanku, apakah dengan berbaik hati padanya akan menghapus dosaku juga? Apakah dengan memberinya sedikit kehangatan dapat menganekat sedikit bebanku? Ya atau tidak, akan kulakukan.

Maafkan aku yang sempat khilaf, Tuhan. Biarkan aku menjadi keluarga bagi anak itu, memberikan tempat baginya untuk pulang. Akan kuhapus semua dendamku, memulai kehidupan baru bersamanya. Kubilang dia adalah cerminanku. Jika begitu, bukankah aku juga akan tersenyum ketika melihat senyum bahagianya?

Aku tau suatu saat aku harus menceritakan semua masa laluku padanya. Dan mungkin suatu saat dia pun akan jujur padaku, lalu kami akan menangis bersama. Namun hari ini aku akan kembali ke 'rumah' kami, dan akan menyambutnya seperti biasa ketika ia kembali. Memberikan senyum dan melihat dia tersenyum. Aku akan menantikanmu pulang, Rin…

Aku berbalik, menatap Rin dari kejauhan. Cahaya matahari terpantul ke arahku dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Ah… Apakah ini ilusi, atau nyata? Rin bersama seseorang. Anak laki-laki itu…kira-kira siapa dia?

**-The End-**


End file.
